King Cold: The misgivings of a father
The person who made this also made Frieza: The tyrant and is a sequel of sorts. * This story is told in first person. I was sitting on my throne when I heard the news. I was sipping the most delicious Borog I have ever harvested. Well... More like conquer the people who harvest it, but the blood and sweat makes the drink even more delicious. However even this drink could not stop his boredom. Being the ruler of a universe size empire could not stop my eternal boredom. Nothing could... But my son. Frieza. He is a interesting subject of mine, he try's to become like me but he always try's to impress me, and even surpass me. To do that... I had to be rough at times. Oh when he was younger I was told by a solider that a good father plays with his children, and thus, the child will come to love the father. It was not my fault that frieza had such 'weak' bones. Soon, I heard again that a child loved to own pets, that having a pet could give them responsibility, so I went to a planet, conqured it, and gave him the finest specimen among the rest. The rest became dinner for the starving soldiers. However I soon saw that Frieza started to become soft, and so I ordered him to kill his pet without emotion. If he is to become like me, he has to learn to kill things he got to know. Oh... My son... He has such traits about him that I love. Like his habit of using a form that my species... Consider a 'child's form'. But then again... What should I say, I constantly use the '2nd evolution form' that only the foot soilders use. It hurts though, for us. Frieza even has to use a 'percentage' to hold his power. Like father like son. That's when my 2nd in command, some green amphibian creature, I have gone past the names of creatures, only numbers now. He bowed to me and gave off the reports. "King cold, my liege, we have a few reports from you're son Frieza." "Report." "Here are the reports. Report one: Frieza has gone to Namek." Namek... Namek... Oh, I know that planet, it is in 700 light years away from here... I have heard rumors about it. Please tell me Frieza actually believes those rumors of a... Way to grant wishes. "Here is the second report: Frieza has discovered from one of his elites that the mythical 'Dragon balls' are of all true. He even has one in his possession." So... That surprised me. I even dropped my drink. That the mythical 'dragon balls' were real, and now. Those dragon balls were said to grant any wish... When frieza hands them to me, I must remember to wish for something I could never get... Immortality perhaps. "Are there any more?" "One last one... The ginyu force were called in." The ginyu force!? What would make frieza call them in!? I have heard that the Namekians were strong, but too call in the most elite of the elite, to kill those Namekians. So... He only sends them in now when the upmost must be send in... Such as... His 2 generals died. How strong were these namekians? "When was this sent?" "8 hours." 8 hours! For the Ginyu force to take 8 hours to capture this planet... Something was wrong. I have to act fast! "Prepare the ship for full speed to the planet Namek!" "Yes my liege." I have to get there. My chances for immortality is in trouble! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:King Cold Category:Dragon Balls Category:Canon Respecting Category:Nobody700 Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters who can fly Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters